


Holy

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Angel!Alois, Angel!Hannah, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Comfort, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, F/F, F/M, Fanalis!Elizabeth, Fiaries, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Isane - Freeform, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mermaids, Miscarriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Royalty, Tribal, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Tarnished by their greed, humans have gone extinct. For millions of years Earth lay barren... that is until Fantasy became a reality. Civilizations arose from the rubble, mythical creatures roamed the earth. Life was not as it once was, it is what it will become. Angels, Demons, Mermaids, Fanalis, Fairies, Pixies, Trolls and thousands more!Four brother kingdoms arose, Niaria, Artem, Mystic and Vale. Sworn by their forefathers their kings will protect each other, thrive along with one another and conquer. That is until greed, thirst for more power creeps into the souls of their forefathers and is passed down to them.King Alois will stop at nothing for more power, to expand his empire and Queen Hannah, though barren, is undaunted, her heir will be the first of the four lands and nothing will stop her, her king is her king and she kills for dominion. Holy, undaunted sadists on the throne, how much good will come of this?War. Death. Hurt. There can only be one winner.Third of their kind to the royal angel dynasty, they will conquer. -Le_AloisA/N I'm back baby, nothing can stop me and this shit WILL be treacherous.





	1. Art Thou Holy?

“Love and peace, Claude.” King Alois says with a sardonic smile upon his pink lips as he burns his servant. Beneath him, the demon grovels, blood leaking from busted lip.

“I don’t think that is enough, My King.” Queen Hannah yawned as she inspected her long claw like Ivory painted nails adorned with black roses. She shifted in the jasmine loveseat, her voluptuous breast hanging over the side. “After all,” She purred. “He did dare to look you in the eyes.”

King Alois smirked as he plays with the leather whip in his hand, twirling one of the leather strands with his index finger. “Well, if one insults me they surely do insult my lovely wife.” He sympathized, his stunning icy blue eyes glancing over at beautiful Queen Hannah. “Care to do the honors?”

Queen Hannah coldly smiles. “Aww, Honey you’d let me?” She marveled as she arose from the loveseat. Her curvy voluptuous body was adorned in chocolate skin, long white hair flowing from her head, framing her long facial features. She had deep uncut sapphire eyes and plump lips with a button nose. Queen Hannah wore a white corset leotard that pushed up her big breast and showed off her rounded rear and a long white lace cape that was secured above her breast with the royal family’s crest, a gold lion whilst long white knee high high heel boots adorned her feet. Her silver crown sat upon her head just below her glowing white halo and large, white angel wings protruded from her back, pulled in and relaxed.

“My pride is your pride,” King Alois purrs as he takes her by her waist, giving her the whip as he pecked her shiny plump lips. Queen Hannah let out a little content moan/aww as she took the whip. She looked back at her husband as he went to sit, to enjoy the view.

“I like that.” She cooed before she brought the whip down upon Claude’s head. The demon cried out and fell forward on his face. Queen Hannah delivered a fierce kick to his neck from the side and once he was up, she punched his square in the nose, sending him riling.

King Alois clapped, his eyes filled with a sadistic happiness. “Jolly good show!” He applauded.

Hannah chortled rose the whip for an incoming blow when knock echoed from the parlor’s doors. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to hide her annoyance as she reluctantly lowered the whip.

“Who is it?” Alois calls as he picks up an ivory hand mirror and inspects his handsome looks in it.

“Your highness, It is I, Illian.” Called the Royal butler.

“Enter.” Alois waved his hand in a frugal manner as he stood from the loveseat.

The doors opened and came Illian, holding a silver tray with a single black letter on it.

“Love and Peace,” He says.

“Love and Peace, Illian. What brings you here at this moment? Interrupting Queen Hannah and I?” Alois asks as he throws a lazy glance at his butler. He takes a fancy silver goblet into his hand and reaches for the moonshine, pouring himself a healthy dosage.

Alois is a tall man with long pale blonde hair that ends below his rear, porcelain skin that covers his thin heart shaped features, thin nose and his plump pink lips and his stunning icy blue eyes. He wore a clean crisp long sleeved white shirt, a lace ivory suit vest with long white pants tucked into knee high high heel boots that that are laced with red ribbons. In his ears are the family crest made into gold lion earrings and upon his head is his golden crown and his golden halo right above it, glowing as large white angel wings sat relaxed on his back.

“We’ve received a letter from the King Ciel of Artem.” Illian says as he bows his head, offering up the tray. Alois pauses, the goblet touching his lips as he arches an eyebrow.

“Oh? What would the King of Artem want with little old me?” He asks in a sarcastic manner, glancing over at Hannah. Hannah drops the whip onto the floor and sashays over to Illian. She takes the silver letter opener and picks up the black envelope sealed with red wax bearing the Phantomhive family crest. Slicing it open she pulls out the parchment paper and quickly skims the words.

As she reads her expression goes from neutral to despair. “It seems we are invited the celebration of Artem’s first heir pregnancy.” Hannah looks back at Alois with something akin to disappointment and envy.

Alois taps his fingers upon the side of the goblet. “We shall go. A new heir to bare the burden of our brother kingdom is always a blessing.” He gave Hannah a little look as if to say “Obey.”

Hannah nods, closing her eyes as she sits the envelope back onto the silver platter. “Tell Luka and my maidens to pack our luggage and ready the finest carriage, we ride tonight.”

With that order, Illian murmured a “Yes, my queen.” And left to fulfil the command.

“Hannah,” Alois began to say.

Hannah held her up hand, silencing him. “I will have none of it!” She snaps. “I was supposed to be first to bare and heir to the four kingdoms, NOT Elizabeth!” She whipped around and glared at her husband, her sapphires holding anger, resentment and jealousy.

“That means nothing, Hannah If you bare an heir first or last it will still be the most important.” Alois sighs as he takes a swig of moonshine.

Hannah narrows her eyes at her king. “Niaria comes first, Niaria is the most powerful, most brutal, most important out of all of the four brother lands and you tell me it does not matter?” She stomps over to him. “Impregnate me!” She screams.

Alois looks down at his wife, his queen and simply turns away. “We have tried 10 times going on 11.” He drinks. “You are barren, tis not me.” He carelessly finishes the rest and throws the goblet.

Hannah’s chest fills with rage. “It is not me who is barren, Alois! It is you, you are sterile and I refuse to be put last to Elizabeth!” She grabs the moonshine bottle and throws it against the wall. “Nor will I be put last to Angela or to Meyrin!”

“You are my first and only wife,” Alois exploded as he whips around to face her. “I do not have a second wife and I do not indulge in concubines because I want to keep my bloodline pure! I will not have a bloodline at all if you do not give me a son!”

Hannah’s lip trembles as tears come to her eyes. “God is punishing me, he is punishing me and for what I do not know.” She wailed. “I pray every single day at temple for fertility, you know I do!”

Alois takes Hannah in his arms and kisses her head. “Shh, I know you do…” He whispers softly into her hair.

“All I want is a son, to make you happy and to give this kingdom life…” She cries, looking up at her king. “Tis all I ask!”

Alois pulls her back into his embrace and kisses her head as he rubs her back through the lace ivory cape. “And you will, we’ll keep trying.”

“But to what end?” Hannah screams as she pulls away. “Until you tire of me and get a new wife?! I see how Genevieve eyes you!” Hannah points accusingly at him. “I will murder her if she even thinks of claiming my throne,” Hannah broods as a ball of white fire appears in her hand. “Murder!”

Alois tongues the corner of his mouth in annoyance. “Hannah I can assure you I am not interested in Genevieve at all.  She isn’t even at court at the moment.” He put his hands in his pockets. ‘So, she’s your childhood rival and you’re still brooding over her?’ Alois thinks as he rolls his eyes.

Hannah pauses and smiles. “Really?” She giggled.

“Yes, really.” Alois held his hands out to his wife. “Now come here, we’ve not finished disciplining this vermin.”

Hannah smiles warmly as the ball of fire disappears. She skips over to her husband, her heels clicking the floor ad she falls into his hands. “You’re the best.”

Claude whimpers as his body tenses.

~

“You know moonshine isn’t good for you, my king.” Hannah comments idly as she plays in her husband’s hair.

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” Alois says in a disinterested manner as he watches Claude wipe up his blood from the white tile floor.

“I do recall you being out here to rule Niaria with me at your side.” Hannah chuckles. “So you’re here until I say so.” She takes the silver goblet from Alois and takes a small sip of the purplish silver liquid.

“So,” Alois holds out his hand to inspect his manicured clear nails. “What shall we do about this… threat to your claim?”

Hannah smirks coldly. “Well, naturally what could one do?”

“Murder. Poison. Stab. Sterilize,” Alois drawls. “The list goes on, really but what…” He looks her in her sultry sapphire eyes. “Do you want to do about it?”

Hannah lets out a relaxed sigh. “I think it’s time me and my dear friend Elizabeth go on a spa date, a lovely girls only day to relax her.”

Alois lets out a drug on ‘ah.’ “I like the sound of that,”. He cruelly smirks at Hannah and she returns it. Nothing but determination and love in their eyes.


	2. Rival Arrival

Pegasi flew the lavish carriage across the dark night sky, their horns lighting the way through the darkness. The coachman sat at the helm, snapping the reins when he needed to. Queen Hannah sat in the lavish white carriage looking out the window, mesmerized by the scenery that flew past her, glowing stars, wispy clouds and cloud spirits dancing along the side of the carriage. Alois sat across from her, stroking his gold sceptre with a lion's head.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned, arching his blond eyebrow at his wife.

Hannah lazily glanced at him. "I wonder if the maidens packed my vials."

Alois clucked and shook his head. "No, no Hannah my dear." She shifted his seat and discarded his sceptre. "Poison simply isn't the way, King Ciel would know right away."

Hannah sat forward, giving her undivided attention to her king. "Oh?" She challenged.

Alois held up his hand, a tiny wisp of a spirit dancing in his palm. “Spirit relieving, do what God put you on this earth to do.” He coldly smiled. “You are the third of our kind to the royal angel dynasty, Hannah.”

A smile slowly grew on Hannah’s plump, glossed lips. “Oh dear me, how could I forget?” Hannah reached forward and roughly yanked her hand back. The coachman cried out and the carriage flew off of course. Hannah opened her hand and there his spirit danced in her palm.

~

Dawn broke by the time the Royal Pegasi of Niaria touched down on the obsidian pathway of Artem’s castle. King Ciel and his wife Queen Elizabeth stood on the top of the castle stairs, their entourage behind them as they waited. An Artmian guard hurriedly opened the carriage door and out stepped the Niarian Queen, her vibrant colours in contrast with the dark castle. She looked at the guard and looked away as if he was not worth her sight. The Niarian King stepped out of the carriage and stretched his magnificent wings, letting out a soft yawn. Queen Hannah glanced around in a most disinterested manner. She never really liked dark colours. 

"Ah, King Alois, my greetings." King Ciel eerily smiled down at King Alois.

King Alois smiled brightly. "Tis nothing but my pleasure." 

Queen Hannah found Queen Elizabeth in the crowd of maidens that surrounded her and her sapphire eyes immediately zeroed in on Elizabeth's belly. Hannah did well to hide her anger. Queen Elizabeth was already showing, she was well along in her pregnancy. 

"Hannah!" Elizabeth cried as she held her arms out, rushing down the stairs towards the Niarian Queen. Her gaggle of maidens followed her, staying near to her. Hannah smiled and held her hands out, rushing into Elizabeth's embrace. 

"I've not seen you since last summer!" Hannah cried out with a happy giggle. 

"I've missed you dearly," Elizabeth pulled back and looked into Hannah's deep sapphires with her big emerald eyes. "You're my only true friend, the other queens barely bother with me." 

"You always know you've been my favourite." Hannah bubbled as she kissed Elizabeth's soft pink cheeks. 

Elizabeth held Hannah's face and kissed her cheeks in return. "While King Alois and Ciel brood, shall we have an early morning tea?" Elizabeth motioned towards the castle with a soft smile. "I can tell you all about the baby too."

Hannah smiled happily and nodded. "I would love to." 

"Yay!" Elizabeth drags Hannah past Alois and up the stairs, her maidens following. Hannah throws a small glance back at Alois and he handsomely smiles at her. 

King Ciel lets out a tired sigh. "For the love of god, she always does that." He grumbles to himself. 

"Tis no problem," Alois starts up the stairs. "You know women, always gaggling on and on." Alois came face to face with King Ciel and he looked down at the shorter man. "Shall we?" Alois flourishes his hand towards the castle.

Ciel broods, refusing to look up at Alois to prove his unspoken point. Alois was taller, probably stronger. "Yes, indeed."

Both Kings slowly walk towards the castle, side by side, footsteps in sync. 

"Congratulations on your heir." Alois chirped. 

"Why, thank you. I simply cannot wait until he is here."

~

The parlour was an array of bright, happy colours and Hannah seemed a little more relaxed, happier than she seemed when she was outside. Hannah sat with her legs crossed in a comfortable chair across from Elizabeth who simply sat sideways, her legs crossed and one hand on her protruding pregnancy belly. 

"So, when did you know?" Hannah questioned as she slowly stirred her chamomile tea with a small teaspoon, watching the sugar dissolve. 

"Five months ago, I just knew something was not right with my body." Elizabeth held out her hand and looked at her short pink nails. They matched her entire ensemble, she wore a beautiful light ink maternity dress with lace and frills everywhere. 

"Oh?" Hannah coaxed. 

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "My breast and womanhood always hurt and my corset was just not fitting," She let out a happy sigh. "It's just as if the gods are blessing me, to birth the first child that carries on the burden of the four kingdoms." Elizabeth picked up her teacup and took a small, dainty sip. 

Hannah placed her teacup down and placed her hands on her lap. It took her all not to pull a vial from her sleeve and poison her friend right there and then. "I'm so happy for you." She smiled brightly. "But I know you are awfully tired and since this is the only time we'll have together how about we spend a spa day together?" Hannah suggested as she flourished her hand towards the mystical forrest outside of the window. 

Elizabeth smiled and licked her lips. "That would be lovely." She sat back in her chair and allowed herself to relax. "Tell me about you, Hannah, Dear?"

Before Hannah could speak Elizabeth cut her off once more. "Do you and King Alois plan on having any children in the future to play with my precious Ragalem?" She rubbed her belly in a loving manner.

Hannah's eyebrows twitched in annoyance before she put back on jer facadę. "No, Alois and I aren't ready for children yet..." She says softly. "He's just always busy with little time for me." She looks down at her lap in sorrow. 

"Ah, Ciel is always busy but I always stick with him and we spend time together." Elizabeth looks up in thought, touching her index finger against her pink lips. "Though I don't know if that annoys him, oh well."

Hannah gently giggles and shakes her head. Elizabeth was always so cute and naive for her. Afterall, She was crowned at the age of 14 and she was taken under Hannah's wing who had been 16 at the time. 

"Well," She began. "I heard about this beautiful gem called acriti and I am just dying~ to get it Lizzy!"

"But that's only found in Merdahiem?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Right, and it will be under Niarian jurisdiction soon enough, with a little force that is." 

~

The parlour is filled with rosemary smoke, the windows and doors sealed to keep the smell inside. 

King Alois sat with his legs crossed, leaning back in the tall lavish one seater, arms crossed over his chest and the whites of his eyes red. Poised between his index and middle finger was a joint of his owm, lavender smokw slowly raising from the burning end. 

Ciel sat across from him, legs and hands sprawled out, a burning joint between his index and middle finger. His eye whites were bright red as he bit on his bottom lip. He brought it to his lip and took another pull, letting the smoke out of his nose. All was quiet.

And they were shit faced high. 

Being higher lifeforms, petty weed did not affect their immortal states, however rosemary totally fucked them up.

Alois took a long drag and held it in for a good minute before letting it out with a content sigh.

"The fuck did you come here for again?' Ciel questions, his words slurred. 

"To fuck shit up and leave." Alois shrugged.

"Hannah's looking," Ciel made his index and thumb into a 'O', pointing the other 3 fingers upwards. "Thickkkkk."

Alois laughed. "Thanks."

"I would fuck the shit out of her." Ciel sighed. "Too bad Elizabeth is an adolescent." Ciel takes a pull.

"She has pregnancy breast, get on that." Alois chuckles as he takes a pull.

"Not enough to suffocate me." Ciel chortled.

Alois chuckled and shook his head before closing his eyes and sighing. "Mm, my wife's bad, my wife's hood, my wife does shit your wife wish she could." 

"Ah," Ciel waves his hand. "Fuck you."


End file.
